chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Caradog Shaun
Caradog Shaun is a minor character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. He is the grandfather of Lowri Elan Petrelli and was the father of Andrea Shaun. He appears in his early 30s and claims to be several centuries old, having long since lost count. His abilities are Phoenix Mimicry, Florakinesis and Memory Alteration. Appearance Caradog, like most of his family, is relatively tall and slim built, with a pale complexion. He has grey-blue eyes, and his hair is currently a light brown. It is blonde whenever he dies and reverts back to a 10 year old. He had a few freckles scattered across his face at this age, but they faded as he grew. Abilities Caradog's first ability is Phoenix Mimicry. He manifested this centuries ago, aged 10, and it enables him to mimic several abilities linked to a phoenix. They include reviving from fire whenever he dies, and occasionally returning at the age which he first manifested it. It also gives him an affinity with fire, healing tears and the ability to fly and produce fire. His second ability, and one which was inherited by one of his great granddaughters, is Florakinesis. This enables him to manipulate plant growth and movements, mimic any plant and create plants, as well as healing plants. He can use the ability to produce offensive vines, to control the movements of plants and to increase their growth. His final ability is Memory Alteration. This enables him to remove memories from others, and plant false ones in their stead. He used this ability to cover up Andrea's entire life after her death, ensuring that none remembered her existence. He didn't erase his own memories then, but it is unknown if this was due to choice or if he was unable to do so. Family *Wife - Nancy Shaun *Son - Andrew Courtey *Daughters - Ann Westfield, Andrea Shaun *Granddaughters - Kay Westfield, Cadi Courtey, Lowri Petrelli *Great granddaughters - Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Tessa Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli *Great grandsons - Nathan Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli Jnr, Darrien Petrelli *Great great grandson - Alec Petrelli History Most of Caradog's history is unknown, since he claims to be several centuries old. However, it is known that he must have manifested phoenix mimicry when he was 10 years old, since this is the age he reverts to every time he revives. He's married at least once, but is not widowed. He also had one son and 2 daughters. During the 20th century, he met other evolved humans, and briefly formed a sort of Company with these, but it was shortlived. After Andrea's death, he was forced to cover up all evidence of her existence, and their company was disbanded. He also arranged for her daughter to be given abilities, in order to save the girl's life. He died approximately 4 years after that, and remained hidden from all his family after he revived, until he met Lowri once more - however, currently only she and her children know of his survival. Etymology Caradog is a Welsh name which means "beloved" or "amiable", which may refer to his friendly nature and appearance. However, the shortened form of this by which he usually goes, Cargo, is also an English word describing transported goods. His surname is a Hebrew name meaning "God is gracious". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.